Not Your Time
by Little Cinchan
Summary: Based on a prompt on the yj anon meme. It is not everyday you die, and it is not everyday you get a second chance. Graphic description of violence.


YJ: Not Your Time

* * *

><p>It was cold and dark.<p>

So cliché.

But the pain was gone.

It had hurt so badly.

Falling.

Now he knew how his parents felt in their last moments. The moment he hit the ground the force shattered his bones and tore apart his flesh. It was painful and hard to breath with his lungs punctured, his spleen had erupted and bone fragments shredded the parts of him that wasn't pulverized by gravity.

Dying hurt.

Now that he was dead though it was just cold.

Suddenly Dick felt warmth spreading through him and he opened his eyes. It was strange looking down at his own body lying there on the ground in a growing pool of blood. Dick looked around for his friends; he had to make sure no one else was dead, like him. One by one out of the rubble the others got up. Some of them were hurt and others looked worst of wear but they were all alive. The battle had been won, and the world was safe… for now, and Dick was the only casualty.

"Oh my god!" Wally was the first one to find him. His best friend stood frozen rooted to the spot a few feet away in horror.

"Robin!" M'gann screamed.

"We need help! Robin is hurt." Conner dropped to his knees beside Dick's body frantically unsure what to do.

"No Robin…" Artemis gasped in dismay knowing the boy was dead.

"Robin… my brother…" Kaldur murmured.

Robin. None of his friends ever even knew his real name. They only knew him as Robin.

By now the adults have gotten to the scene. The entire League was there all of them stood around stricken by grief. After all he was the first sidekick. The first child to enter the hero scene. All of them were like aunts and uncles to him. Dick felt a smile tug at the edge of his lip as he remembered all the times he spent with them. The times Clark babysat him, the times Barry took him out for ice cream, the times J'onn levitated him to let him feel like he was flying. Guess it is true that your life flashed before your eyes when you die. They were his family.

Then Bruce was there.

Cowl torn and battered he staggered towards Dick pushing past the other heroes. Bruce's steps quickened as he caught of glimpse of Dick's body.

"Robin…" Bruce cried, even at a time like this Bruce held onto their secret. Clark placed a hand on his shoulder trying to shield Brue from Dick's broken body but Bruce wouldn't have it. The man pushed past his friends and stumbled towards the child, his child. Finally Bruce let himself fall to his knees next to Dick's body. Gloved hands reached out and stroked Dick's cold cheeks. Clark was behind Bruce ready to support him but the Dark Knight wouldn't accept his comfort. Bruce scooped up Dick's body and held it close to his chest. Dick wanted to reach out and tell Bruce that it was going to be okay but his fingers went right through. The others backed away to give the grieving father a moment alone. A tear, a single tear, slipped by his mask and down his face.

"My little robin." The familiar voice made Dick turn around. There she was, his mother, just like he remembered her.

"Mamma…" Dick gasped.

"Baby oh my sweet baby." The woman stroked his cheek. "Look at you. You are all grown up."

"Mamma… looks like I am coming home." Dick said reaching up to hold the woman's hand. It was so warm.

"No baby… it's not your time yet." Mary said with a sad smile.

The tear slipped from Bruce's face landed on Dick's cheek. A glow spread over Dick's broken body. One by one the heroes young and old looked towards the light. Dick felt a strange pull at the nape of his neck. It was starting to get cold.

"What's going on?" Dick asked a little frightful of the sensation.

"Baby… my little robin just remember your dad and I we love you so much." Tears falling down her cheeks as she pulled Dick into her arms. "We are so proud of you and we miss you, but it isn't your time yet. They need you, your new family. Look at the wonderful family you have made. You need to go back. They love you. There is still so much left for you to do. We will be watching out for you."

"Mamma…" Dick cried the pulling sensation stronger now. The glow that encased Dick's body began putting the broken body back together. Wound vanished; broken bones mended and twisted limbs straightened.

"Bye baby. Be safe." Mary kissed the boy softly on his head. "I love you." And with the kiss Dick felt himself pulled back into his own body.

It was cold again.

Dick woke with a gasp. The sudden rush of cold air made his lungs ache. Considering that a few moments ago his lungs were filled with blood the ache wasn't so bad.

"Dick…" Bruce gasped all composure lost as Dick's eyes fluttered open. Good thing no one was close enough to hear it. "How?" Bruce touched Dick's cheek in disbelief holding the boy as if he was made of glass.

"My mom sent me back." Dick said softly trying to sit up but Bruce held onto him.

"Are you okay? Are you really okay?" Clark dropped to his knees beside Bruce.

"Yeah." Dick smiled. His team was by his side next. One by one all of them hugged him just to make sure he was really alive. Dick has never been hugged so many times in a single day, but this was not just a typical day, he did just come back from the dead. No one could really explain how it happened, though Zatara had some speculations about ancient Romani magic.

It was not until they finally reached home hours later did Bruce get a moment alone with Dick. Bruce carried the child out of the car and placed the boy on the medical bench in the batcave. Bruce tenderly peeled away Dick's mask so he could look at the boy's face.

"Let's get you checked out." Bruce said trying to get Dick to lie down.

"Bruce I am fine." Dick caught Bruce's hand. "Really. All better. See?"

"I just need to be sure." Dick sighed and let the man examine him. When Bruce finally gave him a clean bill of health Dick sat up knowing they weren't done. "Richard." It must be bad since Bruce used his first name. "Richard I need you to stop this… stop being Robin."

"What are you talking about Bruce?" Dick gasped.

"Dick, I almost lost you today." Dick could see the anguish on Bruce's face. "I did lose you. I lost you and if what you say is true your mother gave me a second chance. I can't lose you again. I could never forgive myself if I keep putting you in danger like this. They would never forgive me."

"Bruce my mom told me to come back." Dick smiled. "She told me that my family would miss me. You guys are my family. The team, the League. Robin is part of who I am, just as Batman is who you are. My mom said they were proud of me, of what I do." Bruce pulled Dick into his arms gave Dick a gentle squeeze and Dick knew Bruce understood.

"I don't know what I would have done if they didn't give you back to me." Bruce admitted. "God, how would I have told Alfred."

"I would suggest we don't tell him what happened today." Dick smiled hugging Bruce back.

"Good idea. Let's not tell him."

"Let's not tell me what Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice made the two turn towards the door to face the old man. The disapproving look on Alfred's face told Dick that somehow the butler already knew. Alfred made his way across the room the Dick could see the tears glistening in his eyes as he encircled Dick in his arms all formalities forgotten. In the arms of those who loved him dearly Dick has never felt more at home in his life. He has so much more to live for. Mothers always knew best. It wasn't his time.


End file.
